104920-superrageanger
Content ---- ---- ---- yeah...ESO *shudders* thats a PTSD candidate for sure.... | |} ---- But I thought they’re all professional gaming consultants! I mean, have you seen the big list of gaming experience they always preface their posts with? | |} ---- ---- Zombie... we get it you like that game... jeeze man. Broken record much? Haha. | |} ---- ---- Yay tome farm simulator 2014! | |} ---- Still a better endgame than ESO? :v | |} ---- Are we just mentioning games we like? Ok, SMITE FTW! | |} ---- ---- Nah, just figured I'd toss it in since they ragged on ESO and WoW... but never mentioned the ace-in-the-hole. :D (Probably some reason for that is all I'm saying, lol... j/k, somewhat/sort-of. Also assuming you mean "scratched record", even though I know the saying is "broken record"... a broken record wouldn't be making any sound, except maybe "smash".) Eh... 1-49, game was "okay"/"so-so"... the missus and I were getting so burnt out on the grind to 50... each level from 40 to 50 we had to take a 2-3 day break from the game. Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the standard formulation of each stereotyped quest, and then not really "gussied up" to attempt to hide the grind. Like the many, "kill these things", and each time you kill one you see the progress pop 1-2% or so. If the kill X of Y were more spread out, wouldn't be all that bad, but would do a quest where you have to kill 50-100 things, finish that quest, do another quest, and either right after that "another quest" or perhaps a quest after that, yet another kill X of Y where you have to kill 50-100 things. The questing somewhat reminded me of Tera or Perfect World strangely enough. Not saying at all that leveling/questing should be "easy" by any means, just polished up to seem like "fun" even when you're grinding so you don't get bored out of your mind... sure doesn't help at all when you hit 50, after feeling like you just metaphorically scaled Mt. Everest, believe yourself to be at the top, and then the lvl 50 sign says, "haha, sorry, you're only half way up *points* get going, top is that way". :unsure: But definitely agreed on the "fun" of 50 (sarcasm, as I think the original "enjoy the fun" was meant to be, lol)... hit 50 and now the game has become a cross between Farm-Town/Farmville and The Sims. Tinker with housing plot (sometimes) 5-10 minutes each day, harvest trees/mining-nodes on my plot as well as neighbors, sometimes run to town to use AH/costumer along with selling harvested items for yet more money, and open a daily boom box... yay my lvl 50 fun. :D | |} ---- Wait. Complaining of grind in WIldstar, likes ffxiv where you level by fate grind, to reach end game and grind tomes (weekly cap). I just... mind blown. | |} ---- Maybe FFXIV has changed a lot since you've played it? I've currently got 3 lvl32 classes/jobs in FFXIV (while every other battle/crafting/gathering class is lvl10-15) and haven't had to "grind" fates at all really. Did it a couple times just for a tiny top off of Grand Company seals (that is until I realized the gathering/crafting GC "quests" that can be done for a large amount of seals in no time). Have actually been having fun casually doing the storyline, hopping back and forth from battle class to battle class, leveling each, leveling each crafting class and gathering class, along with doing side-missions and log-challenges (hunting log, fishing log, etc). Started at the beginning of July and haven't been bored or felt any real grind yet. :D (Also, there seems to be so many fates now, it kind of reminds me of Guild Wars 2 dynamic/world-events, except along with deep quests to go with.) Also helps that the missions/quests are "gussied up" like I mentioned... so it feels more like you're playing in a storybook or something. I've gotten a couple tomes (I think), by hopping in with some lvl50 hunts (usually one lvl50 beast and tons of people shooting it)... the hunts are actually kind of fun and look forward to them at end-game. When you played FFXIV, did you play any of the other classes? Level up any crafting/gathering classes? Do side missions? Partake in the log-challenges and such? Get a house and build it out? (EDIT: Yep, just checked, have 26 tomestones already... and each was actually kind of fun to get. Game is alive enough that usually there's huge mobs of players that can nuke the hunt beast down somewhat quickly.) PS - Also should point out... while playing Wildstar, played pretty super-casual... tried to do and experience everything, made a decor-limit (outside) house while furnishing the inside and building a second floor, maxed out path, maxed out class, did some alts, etc... made it to end-game still in about three weeks. Playing FFXIV just as casual, maybe even less in some aspects, and it's going on over a month and still nowhere even near end-game yet. :D | |} ---- Oh... you're not at end game yet... Ok, that explains a lot. I had Scholar and Summoner max, with the spiffy +1 tomes on each. I avoided fate grind as it was boring, but there's only so much you can do for XP in there. http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/3350098/ Haven't played in a long time because end games the poops. (Same issue here) I gave up when guild housing came out. | |} ---- Interesting... http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/8093372/ ^ As you can see from each class being worked on... taking it all in and making sure to do everything as I go (except a lot of the side-quests that are off the beaten-path... figured they can come in handy later perhaps?)... but definitely taking advantage of every bit of content the game has to offer... (even now and again play on one of the two other characters I have as well) perhaps that's the completionist in me... that's the other thing about WS... it kind of says something when a person who is typically a die-hard completionist can't really bring them self to stick to that same standard in a given game. I mean seriously, there's that itch to complete everything in WS... but can only push a giant boulder uphill so long before it rolls back and squashes the drive in you. (And whoops, guess I have 26 tomes... completely forgot they're "categorized", hehe.) | |} ---- Yeppers. I got burned out being a MNK in 1.0 so I ran with my faefae this time around. That being said, being a completionist is part of my grump with Wildstar. DO I listen to the map that says 19/19 logs or the lore tab that says I have 19/21? Achievements bugged out the bum and not working. Some challenges are PATH ONLY. Some challenges are flat out broken. Makes me a sad panda. | |} ---- Yep, that was a major issue I had with the path quests in WS... there's only one zone I couldn't get 100% completed, and only because one of the soldier quests is unavailable for me to take and has been. From what I've seen many haven't had issues with it, but at some point, it seems once too high level or something (or perhaps starting in the wrong location of the two choices on n00b-ship), going back doesn't allow you to access it. Flaming Stumpkins in Algoroc is the only soldier-path quest I haven't been able to finish -- because I don't even get the option to take it. It's hilarious too... because the path log says 19/19 or whatever, but also says there's one more left to find, as does the Datachron... looked at the list of completed, and the only one in that area not on it is Flaming Stumpkins. As for the other stuff you listed, yup, the aggravation from the issues is sometimes near maddening/mental. :unsure: | |} ---- To be completely and totally fair to SE, yes, they have the same problem at endgame that Wildstar does. FFXIV had to be redesigned from the ground up into a completely new game, almost. They're still sorting through a lot of their issues, even a year after release. That's totally understandable, really, even for a company as large as they are. But they are trying to include more at endgame to do. I don't personally play FFXIV:ARR anymore because I don't think I have time to play two MMORPGs side by side right now (and TBH, I'm not sure whether ARR, WoW, or EVE would get the second slot). But I really did enjoy it, even the grind at the end. It's a bit too slow in combat and doesn't give me the same feeling of wonderous exploration when everything is so artificially walled off (which was a good design move on Square's part so that the gorgeous scenery didn't cause a half million contact bugs every time you tried to climb a mountain you weren't meant to climb). I don't consider my money in their pockets wasted, though, nor would I have a problem playing it on the side if I were ever to have the time to play two games. After all, they may have different goals, with FFXIV:ARR stressing their player-as-an-island against Wildstar's more heavily group-oriented gameplay, but I wouldn't mind having a game to drop into to relax if I, for some reason, wasn't feeling like releasing my pent-up aggression and brainpower on a game when I got home. It's one of the reasons I wouldn't have any room to come down on Carbine or Wildstar for those same issues. My respect for SE for how they handled themselves in the aftermath of FFXIV 1.0's absolutely tragic failure is vast. Wildstar suffers from a few flaws, but I couldn't see fit to criticize SE for the same things six months after redesigning their botched release. I certainly can't find it in me to call Carbine out for a grind, bugs, or release issues when I give SE credit for an even longer FATE grind and an original launch so full of bugs and issues that they had to take a few years to redesign it. It would be very hypocritical, especially not two months after release. | |} ----